


the boyfriend tag

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry make a video doing the boyfriend tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Once In A Lifetime but you don't need to read that to understand this. It's sort of shittier than I had hoped, but it's all good. Dialogue heavy.

The first thing Harry realizes is that by the time this video is over, he's going to melt into nothing but a pile of goo on the floor. They haven't started filming yet; in fact, Niall hasn't even sat down to start yet, and he's already breaking into a sweat.

They were going to film outside on Niall's deck, but it had started raining. Their luck is wonderful that way. But Niall had insisted they get this video done today since he already promised his subscribers. So here he is, sitting on the large chocolate brown couch in Niall's living room, the one in front of the giant window with sheer white curtains hanging over it. He supposes it'll look nice, once Niall gets the lighting right.

He's been dicking around with it for about fifteen minutes, which Harry doesn't understand. The position of the two soft boxes don't look any different any time he moves them; or, well, not to Harry, at least. He tosses his phone down onto the couch cushion and carefully side-steps the tripod with a very expensive looking Nikon DSLR and the large lights.

"Where are you going?" Niall asks, dropping his hands from where they were fidgeting with the camera. He's pouting like he actually thinks Harry would just get up and leave him, which, let's be real, is one of the most ridiculous things anyone could assume.

"Just getting a water," Harry calls from the kitchen. "Your lights are awful."

He grabs a water bottle for both himself and Niall, even though he knows Niall wont touch his, and heads back to the living room. He drops himself down next to Niall on the couch, wordlessly handing him his bottle, that Niall just places by his feet on the ground like Harry knew he would.

"Ready, babe?" Niall asks, flipping his snapback on his head so the bill is backwards and placing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Are  _you_  ready?" Harry counters, twisting the lid on his bottle. He sets it next to Nialls, then makes himself comfortable under Nialls arm, leaning against his side. "I've been waiting twenty minutes for you."

"Shut up," Niall tells him, though there's no heat to it. He's grinning, actually, then he winks and turns to the camera. "Hey guys! We're gonna do the boyfriend tag today, since you've been asking for about four months now." He laughs, and Harry grins, squeezing his knee lightly. "Alright, uh, I think we're just gonna take turns answering, sound good, babe?"

"Yeah," Harry nods. "You're first!" He giggles when Niall groans, because somehow Harry always gets to saying it first, and Niall whines about it every time, claiming  _it's not fair, you have to go first once in a while, too._  Harry never does, though, and he pretends that he doesn't notice that Niall doesn't actually mind at all.

"Fine," Niall sighs over-dramatically. He hands over his phone, already opened to the page with all the questions.

Harry smiles at him, sickly sweet, and Niall grins back, bright white teeth on full display. He turns his attention back to the phone, smile still in place. "Number one, where did we meet?" Harry reads, turning to Niall to await his answer.

"Well," Niall begins, scratching at his shoulder with his free hand, "school, technically. But you knew me from my video's sort of, and we didn't actually talk or meet until we were at Zayn's."

Harry nods, grinning. "The night we taped Lou to a chair," he says with a giggle, just in case the viewers didn't know.

Niall belts out a laugh, head thrown back. Harry watches his adam's apple bob with a wide smile. "He was so pissed!" Niall gasps.

"I'm pretty sure he's still not over it, actually," Harry says. He grins at the camera, a little wickedly, because he knows Louis is going to watch this just to make fun of them for being so fucking coupley and disgusting, as he puts it.

"He's not," Niall confirms, taking his phone when his laughter has died down. "Where was our first date?"

"Nando's," Harry answers instantly. "Very unoriginal," he grins at Niall, to show he doesn't mean anything bad by it, "but it was really good. Niall Horan is quite the gentleman. Very big sweet talker." He smiles at the camera, then Niall, who rolls his eyes then smiles at the camera as well.

"What was your first impression of me?" Harry reads. He actually doesn't even know the answer to this. It never occurred to him to ask, and he didn't really know he even wanted to know the answer until now.

"Good music taste, of course," Niall says, winking. Harry blushes, ducking his head onto Nialls shoulder to hide his face. Niall laughs, and it rumbles through him. "Also I thought you were pretty gorgeous."

"Aww," Harry coos teasingly, lifting his head to grin at Niall. "You're such a sap, babe."

"Shut up, Harold," Niall huffs, trying to look annoyed. His grin gives him away though. "When did you meet my family?"

"Um, we were friends before we started dating so like, a week after we met, I guess?" He looks to Niall for confirmation, who nods in agreement. "Weird habit of each other? So, what's one of my weird habit's, I guess?"

"It's not really a habit," Niall says, "but you eat a lot of banana's and it's pretty weird."

"It's not weird," Harry argues. "It's healthy." 

"You're going to turn yellow and start peeling soon," Niall jokes horribly.

"Oh my god!" Harry gasps, letting out a bark of laughter and clapping his hands together. "And you say my jokes are bad!"

"Your jokes  _are_  bad," Niall insists. He frowns, and Harry pouts back at him until he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Harry grins, forgetting for a moment that they're in the middle of filming a video.

"Harry," Niall says expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" Harry exclaims. "How long have we been together?"

"Seven months and six days," Niall answers easily. He grins proudly, squeezing Harry into a sideways hug with the arm around his shoulders.

"Aw you really are a sap," Harry observes, though he's smiling. His boyfriend is the cutest person alive.

"I said shut up," Niall says. "Hey, you just went twice." He frowns for a moment, before shrugging. "Whatever. Do we have any traditions?"

"We have movie night at Zayn's every weekend or two, but that's not really a couple tradition, you know?" Harry says, comfortably resting his head against Niall's temple, cuddled together.

"Yeah, I guess. We like to watch shows together but that's not really a tradition," Niall says, rubbing at Harrys shoulder gently.

"An animal that resembles one another," Harry reads. "Niall's like, an over-excited puppy, or something." 

Niall laughs, making Harry grin. It's his favorite thing, making Niall laugh or smile. "I'd say Harry's a cat."

"Meow," is Harry's reply, voice as deep as he could possibly make it. 

"Idiot," Niall says fondly. Harry shoots him a faux-hurt look, and Niall smirks. "We've never been on a road trip, so I'm skipping this one," he says, eyes skimming across the screen. "First thing you noticed about me?" 

His mouth is open to answer, when his phone starts to ring. He flushes at Niall's accusing look, sheepishly pulling it out of his pocket. "Sorry, it's just Liam," he says.

"Answer, then. It's fine, love," Niall says easily.

"No, it's fine, I'll call him back," Harry says, shutting off his phone. He throws it to the other couch, then settles back under Niall's arm. "The first thing I noticed about you was probably your accent," he answers.

"Ladies love the accent." Niall winks at the camera, yelping when Harry hits him in the chest.

"I'm not a lady!" he cries, pouting like a toddler.

"I know, babe," Niall says, rubbing Harrys arm soothingly. "You're very manly."

Harry nods. "Manlier than  _you_ ," he states. Niall shrugs; he never really argues, even if it's just for a laugh, he seems to just accept things. "What pisses me off?" Harry reads.

"Nothing, really," Niall answers. "I guess people who are just generally unkind or un-accepting of things." Harry nods in agreement. He doesn't much see the point in getting mad over the small things. Maybe that's why he and Niall get on so well, because they're both pretty easy going. "Favorite feature about each other?"

"Like looks wise?"

"Yeah I guess," Niall says. "Mine would be your - um, eyes probably, or your legs, maybe."

"Mine would be your eyes too, or your smile."

"Good answer, Harry!" Niall shouts, sticking his hand out for a high five.

Harry slaps it quickly, grinning. "What do we argue about the most?"

"Where to eat, probably, or what to watch. Do I have PMS?" Niall continues after Harrys agreement. He giggles immaturely, and Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

"You're a boy so that's not possible," Harry says with a smile. "As far as getting emotional over things, not really. Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"You're always naked, so me," Niall answers. Harry laughs, shaking his head. "Fuck there are a lot of questions, I'm getting bored!" he complains.

"There's not even ten more left, Niall, we took out the stupid ones," Harry reasons. Really, it didn't matter what kind of sandwich they liked or what size shoe they wore, so they had deleted quite a few.

"Fine," Niall sighs. "Do I have any weird obsessions?"

"Not really," Harry says. "There was that Obama phase, though."

"Good man, Obama," Niall says with a nod.

"Nicknames for each other?" Harry reads. "I call Niall  _Nialler_  or  _Ni_ , I guess. Babe and love, too."

"Haz or babe, mostly," Niall says. "What is my eye color?"

"Blue with a bit of yellow. Like the ocean and the summer sun! Absolutely beautiful!" Harry cries dramatically, pretending to swoon.

"You're a nutter," Niall tells him, laughing. 

" _You're_  a nutter," Harry responds. "Who is my bestfriend?"

"Zayn," Niall answers. "Other than me, of course. What you do that I wish you didn't?"

Harry laughs, tilting his head up to flash Niall his most charming grin. "Nothing, I'm perfect, obviously."

"I'm glad you think so, babe," Niall laughs, ruffling a hand through his hair. 

Harry sighs happily, "You always tell me I take too many instagram pictures of you, I guess."

Niall nods absently, before grinning and turning back to the camera. "This seems boring as fuck guys, I don't know why you wanna watch this."

Harry smiles, squishing Nialls cheeks together with one large hand till he has fishy lips. "Cause we're so cute," he coos, shaking a very unimpressed Nialls head.

"I hate you," he gurgles out. 

Harry laughs, removing his hand. "Alright, where am I from?"

"Cheshire," Niall answers. "What cake would you bake me for my birthday?"

"Angel Food," Harry replies. Niall nods appreciatively. "Do I play any sports?"

At this, Niall bursts into hysterics. Harry doesn't find it that funny (he does, really) but he waits patiently for the laughter to die down with a fond smile. 

"I'm sorry," Niall gasps, "but you should see him play football. He trips over nothing."

"Thank you for your encouragement, Niall, you're such a wonderful boyfriend," Harry deadpans.

Niall smiles, pecking him on the lips quickly. "It's very adorable, love."

"Yeah, yeah, read the last question," Harry says, waving his hand in Nialls direction.

"What can I spend hours doing?" Niall asks, as told.

"Making video's, obviously," Harry says. 

"I do spend a lot of time editing, I guess."

"I like watching you," Harry says, smiling. "You scrunch your nose all cute and your tongue pokes out from between your lips a bit, it's cute."

"Thank you for telling them that," Niall laughs.

Harry shrugs, turning back to the camera, waiting patiently for Niall to finish his usual outro ("Thanks for watching guys! Leave suggestions of what other videos you'd like me to make, like the video or subscribe. Twitter and other links are in the down bar! Love you guys!") and slumps down onto the floor as soon as he's done. 

He slowly drags himself away, shirt catching and pulling at the carpet. "I'm going to die," he pants. "I hate those lights, that was torture."

"Wimp."

\- x -

 _someone said my nose looks like a penis,_  Harry texts Niall the next night while he's laying in bed, reading the comments.  _does my nose look like a penis? :(_

 _Not that I know of_  Niall replies.  _I like penis anyway, so it wouldn't matter_

 _not on my face though_  Harry sends back.

_Idk I don't mind my penis on your face;)_

_Inappropriate._  Harry replies, huffing.

Niall responds with the hand emoji's that look like fingering, and a winky face.

Harry has the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
